Emily
by Girl-X-91
Summary: I'm Scared Chris, what do I do? You know don't you? You always have answers, you always help me" Chris just stepped aside and let me in. "For once Emily, I don't know how to help you" Rated T for possible adult scenes, violence and language
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Authors Note:**

**What I am about to write, was originally written as a screenplay, it had nothing to do with fanfiction. But I thought I'd try it out as a fanfiction. Tell me what you think please, reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**Flashbacks are written in _Italics._**

**Enjoy,**

**xx GirlX

* * *

**

_A small girl of 12 sits huddled up with her knees to chest, in what appears to be a deserted car park, her sandy blonde hair reaches the top of her shoulders in a messy braid._

_She is panting as she watches the last remnants of the sun go down through a barred opening._

_"Run, Run" a woman screams followed by what sounds very much like two gunshots and a thud as a body hits the ground._

_Small girl runs around a bedroom getting small things she can fit into a bag, clothes and a jar of money, not much maybe about $20 in total._

_She's running down the street, through a deserted park, finally she starts to slow down, all of a sudden she stops._

_She puts her hands to her knees and starts to cough violently._

_She slightly lifts her head to look around at her surroundings and finally falls to her hands and knees still coughing violently._

* * *

I woke suddenly, in a cold sweat, as the girl had fallen to her knees, I'd been having this dream for sometime now, I think maybe for about a month now, I never get to see the girls face. 

I ran my hand subconsciously through my hair thinking hard, there must have been a reason for the dreams, and I just didn't know the reason yet. I lay back down after the shivers had stopped running through my body still thinking about the dream. "I'll tell the guys about it tomorrow," I thought to myself silently, "see if they know anymore about it then I do".

* * *

I don't remember falling back asleep after the dream, but I guess I must have because I woke up to the sun shinning brightly on my face, and my younger sister jumping on my bed trying to wake me up. 

"Ok, I'm up Jasmine," I mumbled into the pillow, closing my eyes thinking about going back to bed again once she went down stairs to the kitchen.

"You said that about half an hour ago, besides Gordie and Teddy are here and they want to see you," she said still bouncing on my bed, "They're just outside your room, I'll tell them to come in ok?"

"Yeah ok, sure thing," I said still only half conscious and not actually taking in anything she said, I just wanted to go back to sleep, and that wasn't possible with a 7year old bouncing on your bed.

I closed my eyes again trying to sleep once more when I hear Teddy's voice, "Jesus Dracun, you sure don't look pretty first thing in the morning"

"Shit Teddy what are you doing in my room?" I said finally registering what my sister had said and the fact that I was only wearing an old top of my dads, "And you to Gordie, what the hell are you guys doing here?"

"Well you see since your still asleep at like 11am you missed out on the fun, we're gonna go see a dead body, we're telling our folks we got a tent in Vern's back field, and we're gonna go find Ray Brower's body. You coming or what? We're leaving at 12 noon," once again this was Teddy talking, his voice was irritating first thing in the morning.

I rubbed my face hard with the palm of my hands to wake myself up, "Yeah sure I'll come, just let me pack ok? Can you go let mum know what's happening? I'll be down in about 10minutes. Thanks Gordie, thanks Teddy". I grabbed my clothes, a pair of loose jeans with a hole in the knee, a tight singlet that I wore underneath an old top of my older brothers and I got a jacket in case it got cold at night. I found my sleeping bag and canteen and walked down the stairs now more awake but not completely still.

I went into the kitchen and got an apple for breakfast and a bottle of root beer for the walk to the edge of town.

"Bye mum, see you in a couple of days, bye Jasmine love you guys," with that we set off to meet the guys.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Well that's chapter one done, I hope to update chapter 2 within the next day, or possibly even in a few hours because I know where I'm going with this story.**

**Don't forget to Review.**

**xx GirlX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Authors Note: Here's chapter two. Thanks to my only reviewer so far JJAH hopefully more reviews for this chapter. In the first chapter the Italics were actually a dream sorry bout the mix up if you were confused. Anyway on with the chapter hope you like it. Sorry if anyone has added me and got two emails about this chapter I accidently uploaded the wrong thing.**

**Ps- Gaol same as jail, but I'm Australian so I spell it gaol, just in case you are unaware of that fact. **

**Enjoy, **

**xx GirlX **

* * *

We walked all the way to the corner of our street before Gordie realised he forgot his canteen. 

"You want us to walk with you?"

"Nah, I'll be ok, I'll meet you guys at the edge of town in bout 5 minutes ok, wait for me," he said walking away.

"So are you looking forward to school this year?" I asked Teddy.

"I don't know, I mean it's junior high, it's gonna be different to grammar school you know?"

"Yeah I guess, well I mean it can't be too bad can it?" I didn't realise how far we'd actually walked but when I looked up I realised we'd already reached the edge of town. We were the first there so we sat down and just talked, I remembered my apple and root beer and started to eat and drink them. "You want some?" I said offering Teddy the root beer.

"Nah I'm ok, hey, what happened there?" he asked poking a bruise on my arm.

"Ow that hurt, and I got it from when I was baby sitting Jasmine last night, she had a tantrum and hit me with her yo-yo, it hurt" I said looking down the road to see if Chris, Gordie or Vern were coming yet. "Hey guys, long time no see," I yelled out to Gordie, Vern and Chris.

"Hey Dracun, how's it going?" Chris and Vern said in unison. Gordie just smiled half-heartedly.

"Hey Gordie what's up with you?" Teddy asked.

"Well one, Eyeball took my Yankee cap that Denny gave me, and two Chris gave me a loaded gun and I shot a garbage can behind the dinner, and the bloody tupper babe saw me, I'm gonna be in shit," Gordie mumbled he sounded pretty annoyed.

"Ah shit man, Gordie she thought it was fire crackers I told you that before. Anyway come on lets get a move on, we wanna be able to make it back in time before our parents realise what we've done don't we?" Chris started walking down to where the train tracks were, so we all followed suit. Chris was the leader of our gang, his family had a bad name, so everyone thought he'd turn out like his dad, Eyeball or even Frank, his older brother who had originally ran away to join the navy, but was now serving time for rape in gaol.

We had been walking for about 40 minutes when Vern remembered his stomach, "Hey I'm kinda hungry, who brought the food?"

"Oh shit, did anybody bring anything?"

"Not me man, I didn't even know about this trip till Gordie and Teddy woke me up, and they didn't tell me to bring anything, so I didn't," I said kicking my shoe into the tracks.

"Did anybody bring anything?"

We all answered no and were starting to freak, well Teddy and Vern were Chris was trying to stop a fight from breaking out, and Gordie looked like he was thinking.

"Hey, hey, hey, let's see how much money we have," Gordie said sitting down on the tracks and getting his money out of his pockets, just like when Chris had started walking down the tracks we followed Gordies lead, took the money out of our pockets and sat down.

"Ok, well we have… $2.37, that's not bad, there's a shop just past the junkyard, we can get supplies, anyway well talk bout it when we get to the junkyard we can fill up our canteens too, there's a water spigot and dad says it's a safe place," Gordie said putting the money into his jeans pocket.

"Trains coming," We stood up and started to get off the tracks, except for Teddy. He stood there, he looked like he wanted the train to hit him, he was muttering to himself about beaches and some guy called Norman, I don't know I couldn't hear him properly, I couldn't even move I was that scared he was going to get hit, the train was getting closer fast.

"Teddy get the hell off the tracks!!!" I screamed, everything went in like slow motion or something, and I couldn't hear anything, I blinked once and Chris was on the tracks now too, he had his arms around Teddy's waist trying to pull him off, but Teddy looked like he didn't want to move. I blinked again and they were fighting with each other as Chris pulled him off the tracks, just as they got off the tracks the train went by. They were yelling at each other, I still couldn't hear, but time seemed to be back to normal. Vern was attempting to hold Teddy back because he looked like he was going to kill Chris.

"MAN WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING BACK THERE? YOU TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF? YOU TRIED TO KILL YOUSELF!" sound had come back, and Chris was yelling, I wanted to yell too, but I'd lost my voice, I'd almost witnessed two of my closest friends being hit by a train. I was scared shitless.

"I don't need no baby-sitter," Teddy mumbled and he started walking down the tracks again.

"You do too, skin it," Chris said catching up to Teddy and pulling him around.

"I was gonna dodge it"

"You can dodge it on the way back man. Come on skin it"

They skinned it, and we kept walking, this time however we were a lot quieter, until we remembered the radio we'd brought.

**

* * *

Authors Note: Anyway that's the end for chapter two, I'll update ASAP, but I can't promise anything too soon, because I'm also working on my other Stand By Me fic, "The Body". If anybody reading this hate's Mary-Sue characters and thinks Emily is turning into one, let me know so I can try and fix it. Any reviews are greatly appreciated, even if they are constructive criticism, I could use all the help I can get. Don't forget to review. **

**xx GirlX **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three **

**Authors note: I don't own anything except Emily and half the plot, enjoy, it may be my last update. **

**xx GirlX**

**

* * *

**

We got to the junkyard at a little after one. Chopper wasn't out yet, but the guys were all worrying and holding there… well… their privates.

"Ha ha guys, at least we know one of us will be safe," I said walking past them to a shady spot and sitting down.

Chris looked at me and laughed, "Yeah Vern sure will be".

"That's not what I meant, ok well two of us will be safe then, and I mean me and Vern," I yelled over to where Chris was standing around with Gordie.

Chris laughed, "Man Emily, you got to lighten up a bit," as soon as he'd said that Gordie took off running towards me, Chris looked stunned for a few seconds before running after Gordie. Amazingly Chris managed to beat Gordie in the race.

We sat around talking about normal things. The guys were talking about Annette from the Mickey Mouse Club.

"I think her tits are getting bigger," Teddy said closing his eyes, no doubt imagining them.

"You think so," Chris asked.

"I don't think that they are," I said before Gordie could say anything about them.

"Yeah but come on Emily, your not really paying attention to their chest like us are you?" Vern said tossing a stone down the path.

"I guess, hey who's going to get the food, the junkyard opens soon".

We all started saying that we weren't going to get it, until Chris had the plan that we'd flip for it.

"Alright odd man goes?"

"That's you Gordie," Teddy said.

"Flip or eat lead".

We all flipped and we all came up with tails.

"That's a gotcher," Vern was sounding like a big baby.

"Oh come on let's just flip again,"

"Yeah come on guys"

"Yah Vern, flip or go shops alone"

Vern decided on flipping and Gordie was the odd one out, with me.

333

"Man it's so hot today, I wish I'd worn shorter shorts,' I said stopping once again to try and roll my jeans up a bit, "You got your pocket knife Gordie?"

Gordie turned around to look at me, "Uh, yeah why?" he said taking it out of his pocket and handing it to me.

"Because," I said taking the knife and starting to rip my jeans at thigh height, "it's too hot to be wearing jeans, I don't know how you guys do it everyday," I put the cut offs into my pockets and started walking again, "Thanks Gordie".

"Don't mention it, but er… Em, it gets cold at night remember"

"Oh yeah, oops, ill just have to make sure I'm near the fire then huh?"

"Yeah I guess so"

We walked for about another 5 minutes before we got to the shop.

"Hey Gordie, I'm gonna wait for you outside ok?"

"Yeah sure, I wont be long"

"Ok," I sat down on the ground with my head in my lap waiting for Gordie to come back out.

* * *

_"Run, Run" a woman screams followed by what sounds very much like two gunshots and a thud as a body hits the ground._

_The 12 year old was running around the same bedroom she always ran around getting money and clothes. She takes a smaller child's hand and leads her to a small window in the corner of the room. The only thing that can be seen is the two's legs climbing out of the window onto a small edge._

_Girl is huddled into a ball once again in a deserted car park, sandy blonde hair in a braid to shoulders still. "Don't do it !!!"_

_Girl starts to lift up head.

* * *

_

"EMILY!!"

My head snapped up immediately, "I didn't do it"

Gordie laughed at me, "you fell asleep, I wasn't gone for that long. Come on let's go"

I got to my feet slowly and started following Gordie back to the junkyard.

333

"Um, where is every body?"

"Um, is that them running to the fence?"

"Err, yea I think that it is, I wonder why"

"Um maybe that's why," I said pointing to Milo, and Chopper.

"Sik him, sik him boy"

I turned my head and saw Gordie's face before I started running with him to the gate, the other guys yelling at us to hurry up, that Chopper was gonna sik Gordie's balls, I think that made him run faster because he over took me.

I climbed over the fence about two seconds after Gordie and started laughing with the guys about the "Oh so scary Chopper".

"That's Chopper?" Gordie asked out of breath.

Teddy started teasing the dog and Milo came running over to us yelling at us, in the end he ended up saying something that made Teddy snap I guess, because Teddy literally looked like he would kill him if we had let him over that fence again. We walked off half dragging Teddy, because he was so pissed off he was I think crying.

* * *

**Authors Note: There you guys go, a new chapter, don't expect regular updates because I've just started year 12, and it's sort of demanding already in the third week only. Please review and tell me what you think. Sorry if there isn't much details in the chapter**

**_xx GirlX_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four I think it is… ? **

**Authors Note: Hey guys guess what, I have the last chapter already planned in my head, but I haven't actually got the rest of the story done, should I speed things up? Or should I continue with it slowly like this? Well it's up to my faithful reviewers anyway here is chapter four. Oh one last question, what is interesting about this story? **

* * *

We walked along in silence for a while until we got to a bridge, which was over 100ft high.

"Does anybody know when the next train is due?" Gordie asked looking down the tracks.

"Not me, what you want to do?"

"We could walk down to the other tracks, you know the route 196 and follow the tracks around from there"

"Are you crazy? That's five miles away; if you walk file miles away from our destination it'll take an extra five miles to get back. You guys can carry your ass's down there, but I'm crossing here, and while you guys are taking your sweet ass time, I'll be waiting for you guys on the other side, relaxing with my thoughts," Teddy said.

I nudged Gordie, and whispered something in his ear; he laughed then said it out loud for everyone else to hear.

"Do you use your left hand or right hand for that?"

"You wish"

He started walking across, followed by Chris then Vern then me and finally followed by Gordie.

We were about one third of the way across the bridge when one of the worse things in my life so far happened. Vern had dropped the comb and was finally starting to move again when it happened. I stepped onto the next piece of wood when it fell through. I screamed which caused Chris, Vern and Teddy to turn around. I managed to just grab the piece of wood in front of me, I looked down and saw as the wood fell the long distance to the water below.

I know this sounds like I'm a big pussy but I started crying, from fear. Chris came running back to try and help Gordie to lift me up.

"I'm gonna fall, shit guys, help me I'm gonna fall dam it!" although I wasn't screaming in a high pitched voice, I was still screaming.

"Emily, calm down! We're going to get you up, your not going to fall, I wont let you," Chris yelled over my screams, "Trust me".

I slowly nodded my head, we were all quiet, Chris and Teddy were trying to pull me up.

"God Emily, how much do you weigh?" Teddy asked being an asshole.

Then Gordie hear and felt it.

"Guys, there's a train coming, we need to get off the tracks," Gordie yelled.

"But what about Emily, we can't get her up, we need to help her"

"But you also need to get off the tracks, just go, leave me, I'll be fine, I can hold on," I said.

"Ok, but we'll be back as soon as the trains off the tracks ok, don't let go! We will be back," and they ran as fast as they could.

I looked over my shoulder and saw the train coming. It was so close, I could feel the vibrations on the track, I closed my eyes and prayed, 'Please God don't let me fall, I want to see Jasmine, Mum and Dad, and my friends again, please don't let me fall, I'll be good I swear'. It seemed like an eternity before the vibrations left the track, and I was still holding on, I opened my eyes, slowly and waited for the guys to come back to help me up.

This time all four of them helped and I finally got pulled up.

"Thank you so much, I love you guys so much, thanks for coming back for me"

"That's what friends do, come on lets get off these tracks"

We got to the other side and I collapsed onto the ground, my arms felt like jelly, and I couldn't walk for at least half an hour, the guys were all talking about how awesome Gordie and Vern's train dodge was.

I got back up and we started walking down the tracks again.

"You ok Emily? You look kind of pale," Teddy asked.

"Well Teddy of course I'm going to look pale, I was hanging over 100ft in the air, and a train went over me, do you know how freaky that is, I almost let go, I almost gave up, it was so hard to hold on, and the train roaring was so loud, of course I'm going to be pale," I didn't mean to, but I had snapped at him, when he was only being kind.

"God, I was only asking, sorry for worrying, I wont do it next time," Teddy sulked off, and walked ahead of us.

"Give him time he'll cool down, and Em, you'll be ok after a while, come on," Chris said.

He was right as usual, and after about another hour of walking Teddy and I skinned it and we were cool with each other.

* * *

**Authors Note: How was that? Well that's the end of this chapter, next chapter already started hopefully up soon, reviews please **

**xx Girl-X **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**Authors Note: Hey guys, I'm updating as fast as I can honestly, the only reason why the update were really far apart this time was because my maths teacher was really loading us with homework, not that it was hard or anything, it was just really time consuming, and I finally had the test for the topic so my updates should be a little bit faster until my next maths test. And also I am currently in year 12, and I need to get good marks this year coz I screwed around for all the other years of high school (8-11). Any way on with the story, I babbled for way to long. Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

**

We got to the place where we were going to stay the night, and started talking.

"Ok guys, so goofy, what is he?" I asked voicing the first question in our usual talk about nothing.

"He's a dog, he is definitely a dog".

"But he can't be a dog, he wears a hat and drives a car," Gordie said.

"Hey Emily, why'd you cut your shorts higher? You show off a lot more of your legs now," Teddy asked. I looked down at my now thigh high shorts and shrugged. This seemed to satisfy him because he continued to talk with the guys about random things, like if we could only have one food for the rest of our lives what would it be? And other little things like who was boss this month at school. At the moment the most boss girl at our school, and the sexiest according to the guys was Britannia Lockford, she had long curly brown hair with an ass to die for, once again, according to the guys. Then they tried to find out who I was crushing on, they thought it was Gordie because of how long we had taken to go the shops and back.

"For the last time guys, I don't like Gordie," I turned to Gordie and added, "No offence man".

"It's ok, none taken I don't like you that way either".

"Man, that was still one hell of a train dodge guys, I can't believe we all made it off that bridge alive, especially you Emily, man you hanging there underneath the train. How fucking scary was it?"

"Um… I almost fell, I don't know how scary it was, I sort of went numb as the train went over"

"Man that's freaky," Vern said.

"So wait, I reckon that there's someone hotter and sexier then Britannia at school this month," Chris said.

"Oh who man?"

"You remember that new chick, I only saw her from behind, but man she had a nice ass. And she had blonde hair, and her legs seemed to go on forever, and man she was just perfect," Chris finished, all the guys ha vacant expressions on their faces no doubt trying to envision this amazing creature of god.

I left the guys alone and walked back up to the train tracks to be alone for a bit. I sat there for a good 20minutes before I decided to go back. When I got back the guys were all sitting around he fire having a smoke.

"Hey Emily, you want a Winston?"

"No thanks, I don't smoke"

We sat around talking for a bit, until I said what everyone was thinking, "I'm getting tired, and I think we should go to bed now"

"Yeah your probably right we got to get up early as we can, goodnight guys," Chris said going over to his sleeping bag and laying down in it.

The other guys followed suit, I waited till I was sure everyone was asleep before taking off my baggier shirt and just sleeping in my tight singlet and now short jeans.

It was about maybe 3 hours later when every one woke me up.

"Emily, did you hear that?"

"Hear what, I didn't hear anything, go back to sleep Vern it was probably nothing," I rolled back over ready to go back to sleep when some one stood on my hand. "Shit, that was my hand, who stood on my hand?" I asked sitting up holding the sleeping bag to me. Teddy was the only one up so it had to of been him.

"It's probably just coyotes guys," Chris said, "Let's take it in turns to guard"

"Teddy you'll go first, then Vern, then Chris and then Me, Emily you can just sleep the whole night because you're a girl and all"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked getting all defensive, I mean out of the group I was about the 2nd strongest after Chris, Me and Teddy were pretty close in a fight, so when they start being sexist I get annoyed.

"Nothing, I was just trying to be nice, I mean girls need their beauty sleep don't they?" Gordie said trying to get me to calm down.

"Look Emily, he has nothing against you being a girl, he was just trying to be nice and let you sleep for the night," Chris said turning to me.

Teddy took the gun and stood watch, he was being annoying with his stupid army game, but I finally fell back asleep about 20minutes later.

* * *

_"Run, Run" a woman screams followed by what sounds very much like two gunshots and a thud as a body hits the ground._

_The 12 year old was running around the same bedroom she always ran around getting money and clothes. She takes a smaller child's hand and leads her to a small window in the corner of the room. The only thing that can be seen is the two's legs climbing out of the window onto a small edge._

_One girl only running now down a street, its dark, and deserted. She gets to a car park and enters it slowly, walking until she gets to he middle of it. She huddles into the small ball._

_Girl's sandy blonde hair in a braid to shoulders still. "Don't do it!!!" a male voice yells out._

_Girl starts to lift up head slowly. Beautiful blue eyes are seen.

* * *

_

I woke with a start, again covered in sweat, just like every other time I had had this dream. I sat up slowly and stared into the fire, my sleeping bag falling off my body until it was just resting in my lap.

Teddy was no longer on guard but instead it was Chris, he looked over at me, and came down to sit with me. He looked as if he had been crying a little while ago, who knows over what though.

"You ok?" he asked me quietly trying not to wake up the other guys.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just that I keep having this strange dream every night, and every time I fall asleep, I never get to see anybody's face's, but just then I almost did. It's weird every time I get closer to seeing to, tonight, just then I saw her eyes" I said quietly. I was to busy staring in the fire to notice that Chris was now staring at what I presume was my chest.

"Emily, when did this happen?" he motioned in the direction he was staring.

I continued staring in the fire, thinking about my dream, "Um… I don't know, when all chicks start to get them?"

"No not your chest, this," he said pointing now.

"Oh, that happened 'bout 2 days ago, I accidentally ran into mum when she had a smoke in her hand," I said.

"Ok, so when is your new house going to be up?"

"Hopefully before school goes back, they said we can move in, the day after tomorrow actually, want to come stay the night the first night? I was thinking about inviting all you guys anyway"

"Yeah sure, depends on if dad's been drinking though, I mean his still on that mean streak, and I don't really want to leave Deborah alone with him," Chris said shifting slightly.

"Ok, anyway I'm going to try and get back to sleep k? we have to get up soon, when does your shift end?"

"Actually now, I'll just wake Gordie up, then I'll come back to you if you want, and I'll stay awake 'till you fall back asleep," he said walking over to Gordie and tapping him softly.

"Yes please"

When he came back he promised to stay awake until I fell asleep. He didn't have to wait very long, because I was asleep within a few minutes.

* * *

Authors note: was that updated faster? anyway next chapter up in a while coz its my boyfriend and my 1 year tomorrow and then my nanna birthday and my opa birthday today, and then i have more stupid school, so next chapter might not be for a little while.

xx Girl X


End file.
